Chapter 26
The Royal Capital, Kanyou is the 26th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary After three days of riding, Shin's mask still entices laughter. Another night passes and the next morning, Ei Sei and his army arrive atop a cliff overlooking Kanyou. capital city of Qin. Seeing such a huge construction surrounded by walls has Shin shocked, his first time seeing such a massive place. Yo Tan Wa believes it a wondrous sight. Shin questions Ei Sei if it's even possible to retake the city when there's such a massive city to conquer. Ei Sei explains that the rebellion is not known within the walls to the general public and so the only thing they need to do is retake the royal palace. However, this will not be an easy task since the palace stands at the center of Kanyou surrounded by numerous walls and houses. Meanwhile, atop the walls of the royal palace Ketsu Shi is not pleased, he strikes Shi Shi for only being capable of gathering 80,000 men. He claims it isn't nearly enough, Shi Shi explains that without the royal seal, which they haven't found that's this the best he could do. Ketsu Shi claims that with 80,000 men he could defend Kanyou against Ryo Fui's 200,000 man army. He explains to Shi Shi that he doesn't want only defend against Ryo Fui, but to completely obliterate his army. He demands Shi Shi find at least another 100,000 men, threatening Shi Shi to not fail him again as he left his company. Ei Sei explains that the scheme they will use is going to involve tricking Ketsu Shi into believing they are allies for fighting Ryo Fui. After donning his mask Ei Sei orders his men and the mountain warriors forward. Atop the surrounding walls, a sentry notices the mountain people army riding towards the gates. Ketsu Shi hurries towards the palace after hearing of their arrival. He questions their motive to which his messenger answers that they want to aid them in the hopes of reviving the ancient alliance between Qin and the Mountain people. Ei Sei is confident they will take the bait when Shin makes a comment about an entire army rushing out to meet them. Within the palace, officials deliberate the decision to let the army within the walls. Believing this to be a scheme they devise their own scheme to counter by sending an army of 30,000 men to massacre them as a warm-up exercise before Ryo Fui returns. Outside the walls, Ei Sei and the company wait before the gate in front of them. Suddenly it begins to open. Characters *Shin *Heki *Ka Ryo Ten *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Yo Tan Wa *Ketsu Shi *Shi Shi *Ryo Fui mentioned Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Ei Sei army arrived at the Qin capital. *The rebellion is not known to the general public. *Qin royal palace is at the center of Kanyou. *Shi Shi was the person who gathered an army of 80000 men strong. *Shi Shi couldn't get more manpower because they haven't found the royal seal yet. *Ketsu Shi aims to completely obliterate Ryo Fui army. *Ketsu Shi orders Shi Shi to get another 100k man. *with the royal seal would have allowed Ketsu Shi to raise an army of 400k men. *the royal seal was lost in the coup orchestrated by Sei Kyou. *Ei Sei scheme is revealed to be in tricking them being allies for the battle against Ryo Fui. Trivia * This chapter could have been one of the many signs of Shin's instinctive-type quality is shown when he anticipates the attack from within. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters